


Rabbit Heart - Fragmented Mother

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Familial - Freeform, Gen, mother-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mothers and daughters, and brief words and feelings and touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart - Fragmented Mother

for the mother and daughter who should have had more time together. - Rabbit Heart

>         Sharon once asked her mother what sort of heart she had. Shelly had gathered up little Sharon in her arms, wrapping her in the warmth of her embrace. The sunlight gently touched them, and breeze that smelled of spring blew light against their faces. Shelly plucked a small dandelion from the grass and tucked it behind Sharon's ear, and Sharon smiled. Her mother was always wonderful and always made her happy.
> 
>         "My Sharon has a little rabbit heart," Shelly answered, holding Sharon's small hands and guiding them into the shape of a heart. "Rabbit hearts are young and need to be protected, but they are full of life and wonder and possibility."
> 
>         Sharon hummed thoughtfully, gazing at the heart her hands had made. She then asked her mother if she, too, had a rabbit heart. Shelly laughed, the sound of it comforting and the feel of it shaking through her body to Sharon.
> 
>         "We all have a little rabbit heart in us, even Brother Xerx. The rabbit always stays with us, but when you become strong, a lion appears beside the rabbit. And the more strength you gain, the louder the lion's roar."
> 
>                                         +
> 
>         Sharon remembered all that her mother had said. And so she bravely took a step, gun raised, ready to protect. Her rabbit heart was beating quick, but she swore she could hear an echo of a roar.

_It's a soft, sad melody that wrings my heart. A song that someone used to sing to us. - Fragmented Mother_

>         The presence came in fragments. Broken fragments of motherly tenderness and sad melodies and embraces of security and little whispers of love. 
> 
>         For Alyss, the presence would give her what felt like soft kisses on the forehead and guide her in joyful dance and lovingly whisper her name as if it were only hers.
> 
>         For Alice, the presence was more distant, like an echo that one could barely catch, but it would envelop her hand in a comforting sunshine warmth during cold nights, and give Alyss stories and advice to pass on to her.
> 
>         For them both, the presence would sing them songs that would reach into their hearts and give little pangs but still put smiles on their faces, and made them a friend through stuffed rabbits.
> 
>         Alyss once told Jack about this presence, how it made her feel happy when he was gone, that it made her think of the word  _mother,_ though she did not know what that word meant.
> 
>         Lacie.
> 
>         That was what she heard Jack murmur.


End file.
